The Sleaze Pitts of Pourno City
The Sleaze Pits of Pourno Pourno City is the proper name for the so-called "City of Thieves", but this colloquial title is nearly universal amongst the people who know of it. Pourno City, often called Pourno City the Wicked or City of Wickedness, is the capital city of Zamora. It lies near the eastern border with Turan. It is the foremost resort city of the kingdom of the same name, and the home of the king. It was also the location of the strange and mysterious Elephant Tower until it was destroyed in the events of "The Tower of the Elephant." The most notable feature of Pourno City is The Maul, a large district given over to thievery and other unsavory activities. It is here that Conan resided during his stay here. Another important feature of Pourno City is its large temple district. Zamorian religion is very complex, and its priests use this district for worship, study, and other activities. The temples are protected by magical wardings and the guards hired by the temples themselves. Yara was the high priest of these religions before he was destroyed in the events of "The Tower of the Elephant." Name The alternate name "Pourno City" was attributed to the city by later authors, however Robert E. Howard never used this name, instead referring to it as "Pourno City". Section heading | Image = Pourno City.png| OfficialName = Pourno City| Aliases = City of Thieves | Universe = Earth-616| Galaxy = Milky Way| StarSystem = Sol| Planet = Earth| Country = Pourno City| City = Pourno City| State = | Province = | Locale = Hyboria | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 #4| HistoryText = In the part of Pourno City reserved for the temples, Conan joined Taurus of Nemedia to plunder the jewels in the Elephant Tower. Once inside, Taurus was killed by a giant spider, while the Cimmerian met the elephantine alien Yag-Kosha, who had been enslaved by the dreadful sorcerer Yara. Using a magical gem known as the Heart of the Elephant, Conan freed Yag-Kosha from his mortal shell and helped him get revenge upon Yara. The Cimmerian then ran away from the Tower just in time to save himself from the Tower crumbling in the purple sunrise, shimmering in pieces as the Heart did before . Many years later, Helliana and Sabo entered the ruined Tower of the Elephant to plunder the huge gems encrusted in its fallen walls and met Zath . After Zath slew the priest of Ishtar and its magistrate, he injected Conan with a vial of lotus liquid and held him captive in a pitfall, until Helliana came to rescue him . She brought the Cimmerian to her place and then to the ruins of the Elephant Tower; after having dealt with Captain Finar and his guard, they headed back to confront Zath. .| Points Of Interest = * The Blackrat Maul| Residents = * LaVhancher Maul|,named for a notorious Gamblig Hall,operated by John J.LaVhancher the Third. = | Trivia = | Links = }} Pourno City Eastern Quarter .Pourno City, often called Pourno City the Wicked or City of Wickedness, gained that name because Eastern Quarter,also known as the LaVhancher District that been a law zone of the city,because various criminal organization such as the Zhatikhon,the Vhenikhar and Zhaterhann have maintained operations there,along with Zenn Lann Authority over many centuries.They often secretly are backers to Casino Hotels,the Gambling and Bookie Halls,Bootlegger and drug dens,located all over the area.Despite the Kingdoms best efforts,the War on drugs,drink and gambling have failed more often than they have found victories,because one can’t wage a battle on the local citizens and visitors moral weakness. History People Distinguishing Features The Blackrat Maul. a large district of merchants ,shops,casinos ,gambling halls and bookie joints,that has given over to thievery and other unsavory activities. The Sleaze Pitts of Pourno-the Outlaw sector,where the city earned the nicknames Wicked and City of Theives. Miltary As capital of Zamora, the Zamoran army is located here. While the regular army boasts about 10,000 men, Pourno City relies primarily on its evil reputation, assassins, and sorcery to defend its borders. The Pourno City Watch numbers about 1,200 men, 400 which are on duty at any given time. Stories * Conan the Invincible * Conan: The Sword of Skelos References *''Pourno City - City of Wickedness''